<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna make your motor run by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392571">I wanna make your motor run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s05e09 The M.V.P., Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Patrick is a few steps ahead of him on the stairs, and David is so out of sorts he can’t even bring himself to appreciate the very nice view that is being afforded to him. He feels gross in a way even thinking about Patrick’s blatant admiration of his outfit earlier can’t offset, and the spot on his back where the ball hit him is really starting to throb.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna make your motor run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertrigger/gifts">flowertrigger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a Tumblr prompt for this meme: <a href="https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/623568801936654336/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">50 types of kisses</a>. flowertrigger gave me three options: "#16: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person", "#20: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference", and "#33: An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it". But I like a challenge, so I managed to work them all in 😂 </p><p>Title is from Meat Loaf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time they finally make it back to Patrick’s apartment it’s gotten dark, and David can feel his grumpiness starting to set in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt okay after the game. Patrick was solicitous to a fault, keeping ice on his back and fetching him food from the barbecue; the fact that he kept telling David how very, very proud he was didn’t hurt either. But then they’d turned off the grill (which, rude) and Patrick and Ronnie had started sniping at each other, and there had been bugs when the sun had started to set, and as the air had cooled he’d started to realise just how sweaty and dirty he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick is a few steps ahead of him on the stairs, and David is so out of sorts he can’t even bring himself to appreciate the very nice view that is being afforded to him. He feels gross in a way even thinking about Patrick’s blatant admiration of his outfit earlier can’t offset, and the spot on his back where the ball hit him is really starting to throb. He desperately needs a shower, has to try and wash off all the grime of the day, and it all just seems so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knows he’s sulking and he’s glad Patrick is ahead of him because Patrick would absolutely start teasing him about his long face right now, and he’s not in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more flight of stairs to go. So close, yet so far; his energy is flagging and he takes a deep breath, trying to muster up the strength for the last few steps he needs to take before they can get inside and at the very least, he can strip this offensive polyester off. Patrick, by contrast, is practically bouncing up the stairs and ugh, it’s so unfair. Patrick gets all keyed up and… frenetic after baseball games and normally that very much works to David’s advantage, but tonight his head is aching and all he wants to do is crawl into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heaves a deep sigh, pouting as he thinks of all that energy going to waste. Patrick’s feet have just hit the landing and he whirls at the sound, his eyes raking over David before he can figure out how to school his expression. He’s braced for a teasing remark so it’s a shock when Patrick grabs his face in both hands and kisses him so hard he has to grip the handrail to keep himself upright; he’s still several steps below which means Patrick is sort of… looming over him. And David has kissed people taller than him before, of course he has, but it’s been a long time and the last person David had to tilt his head back to kiss was Sebastien fucking Raine — if you don’t count that horribly awkward moment with Jake, which David doesn’t — and neither of those are exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> memories, so David had forgotten that he kind of really likes it. He moans into Patrick’s mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, but Patrick pulls back to run a thumb along his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look exhausted, David,” he says softly and David blinks because… is he? He’s no longer dreaming about having a quick shower and collapsing into bed; he’s thinking about Patrick looking down at him instead of up, and all the other situations he gets to see that. He opens his mouth to protest his tiredness but to his horror, all that comes out is a huge yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Patrick laughs. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower. I want to put something on your back before you go to sleep; you’re going to have a hell of a bruise tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I am very injured,” David says. “Because of all the sports. It might not be safe for me to shower alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick rolls his eyes, but his grin is wide and sparkling. “Well, I suppose I could help with that, in the interest of safety. You were the hero today, after all.” The tone and words are both teasing, but they’re also… not, and David doesn’t bother trying to hide the smile he knows is spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean I’m the VIP,” he says. Patrick hauls him up the last few stairs so they’re on even footing again before pulling him in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>